High School Never Ends (AU!)
by Reebuh
Summary: Kiernan Stoll is a soon-to-be member of the Survey Corps; when she switches from Trost's private academy to Trost's Military academy, she'll meet a range of characters, and learn that she's not the only one with a problem. (AU! where they're all in a military academy; seems to be legit- give it a chance!) Favorite, follow and review please! c:


Kiernan Stoll has come to Trost Military Academy for Excellence (TMA) from Trost's private school, and is meeting all sorts of characters.

SnK AU!

Who knows what'll happen?

Enjoy.

* * *

"Kiernan Stoll?" A man at the head of the class room was calling roll. A girl raised her hand after a moment, looking around the classroom with a bored expression. This girl was Kiernan Stoll, a senior who transferred here from Trost's private school; nobody knew why on Earth she'd come _here, _but there was something about that look in her unreadable hazel eyes that told them all that she was a force to be reckoned with. It was a new semester, so of course, they'd have to sit through a boring speech that not even the speech-givers wanted to listen to.

The man droned on, calling out name after name. Kiernan's attention went to a girl with short black hair and red scarf. _Mikasa Ackerman._ There was a boy standing next to her, chatting quietly with a blond boy who looked a bit timid. _Eren Jager and Armin Arlert_, _I think._ There were two guys near the front, next to each other, one with freckles and the other with two-toned hair that couldn't possibly be natural; she didn't quite get both of their names, but one of them was called Marco.

Once the roll was all called, their teacher called them to attention. Everyone snapped into a salute. A tall blond man with rather bushy eyebrows was walking in, being followed by a short, lanky black haired guy who looked mean. _Commander Erwin.. And that must be Levi Heichou.  
_

"I am Commander Erwin. I do hope that most of you know me- you should, just as well as you should know Captain Levi. I will be addressed as Commander or Commander Erwin, as you all know. You're here to be trained to be some of the finest soldiers this world has ever known. Let me be the one to tell you that you're not a delinquent. You just don't know how to control yourselves.. _Yet._ Captain Levi is specifically in charge of _this _class until you graduate from here on out. You'll find yourselves being challenged far more than the others. We expect nothing but the best. Captain?" Commander Erwin turned, and Levi crossed his arms, stepping forward.

"Pain is necessary to be trained correctly." The short man said shortly. There were a few failures at stifling grimaces. "You were chosen because _I_ personally looked you up, and _I_ personally chose you for this class. You're either a promising soldier, or you've got the brains to excel. You begin tomorrow. Be in the common room in _proper _uniform at dawn tomorrow. Someone will come and bring you to me. Dismissed." His eyebrows furrowed a bit more, watching them mill about. Captain Levi turned to Commander Erwin, and the two left without another word.

The class watched them go, before they turned to one another.

"Hey, horse face! Long time, no fight!" The brown haired boy, Eren, shouted towards the two-toned haired guy, who whipped around and started towards Eren. Mikasa grabbed the back of Eren's shirt, her dark eyes narrowed. The freckled kid- Marco, Kiernan thought- immediately latched onto the other boy's arm, trying to slow the guy's speeding attack towards Eren.

"Jean, he's not worth it; come on, please? Let's go eat lunch or something." Marco was chiding, tugging at Jean's sleeve. Jean grumbled something, and stopped.

"Listen here, shithead," Jean glared at Eren, who was clenching his fists, tensing. "Don't pull me into your trouble this semester. You're not worth my time." Jean pulled Marco away, Marco muttering an apology at Mikasa, who nodded sharply. They made their way off to the corner of the room again, Marco chiding him.

"Hey! You're Kiernan Stoll, right?" The blond kid, Armin, walked over to Kiernan, keen on breaking the tension that floated in the air. He was skinny, short, blond hair, and he didn't look like he'd ever amount to much, which means he must be the brains that Levi Heichou mentioned.

"Yeah. You're... Armin?" Kiernan responded, looking for an affirmation. Armin nodded, then introduced his friends. A few more people had joined. A pale girl with blonde hair, accompanied by a taller girl with dark hair and freckles, a blonde with a big nose, and two guys; one was bulky and blond, and the other was tall and brunet. It was a motley crew; they introduced themselves. Krista, Ymir, Annie, Reiner and Bertolt. All shapes and sizes; but a majority of them looked like they weren't going to completely suck, so Kiernan remained quiet.

"You're new, right? We heard we had a transfer from Trost's private schools," Reiner questioned, leaning towards her. Instinctively, her body moved, kicking his legs out from under him, grabbing his hands behind his back as he was on the ground. "Ah- hey! I wasn't-" Kiernan let go of him, muttering an apology.

"She obviously likes her personal space," Armin laughed. The rest joined in as Bertolt helped a disgruntled Reiner up. "Annie and you would get alo- hey; Bertl, where'd Annie go?" The tall brunet shrugged, looking around for their blonde companion.

Kiernan narrowed her eyes at the two on the other side of the room, before turning her attention solely on the kid named Eren. "What's up with that Jean kid and you?" Eren's eyebrows twitched.

"He's a horse face who used to be all over Mikasa when we were in secondary school. He's lost interest now, but I still don't like his shit face-and-attitude." Eren said, loud enough for Jean to come running over, bowling Eren over. Marco and Mikasa were trying to tug them apart, but they couldn't get in the tangle of insults and fists; they resorted to yelling at them to stop, as punches flew.

"You two are morons." Kiernan hissed loudly. They stopped, a pair of hazel and green eyes looking at her. "Fighting is ridiculous, especially if you fight like _that,_" she spat. Reiner and Bertolt were chuckling, talking to two people; a guy with a bad buzz-cut and a girl with a bag of chips- who had just shown up about how Annie-like Kiernan was.

"You want to go?" Eren threatened, not before Mikasa gripped his arm hard, making him wince. Jean was staring, a bit open mouthed, at Kiernan, who looked smug as she spoke.

"I wouldn't hit somebody who couldn't fight back properly." Kiernan said smugly, crossing her arms. Eren managed his arm out of Mikasa's grip, and jumped at Kiernan, who slipped out of the way just in time to slam his back, allowing him to smack straight into a desk. Eren cussed, standing back up, his cheek red, blinking back tears of pain. Mikasa walked over, and, with a deadly glare at Kiernan, grabbed Eren and pulled him away, Armin following sheepishly. Jean had gotten to his feet, Marco by his side.

"I don't need a girl to fight my battles." Jean growled. Kiernan raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like a thank-you. I mean, you and your pretty face could of gotten banged up really badly, had I not saved your ass." Kiernan said smoothly, literally, as smooth as a hot knife through _butter_ kind of smooth. Jean looked like he didn't know how to respond, momentarily frozen. Marco smiled anxiously, as Jean turned and stomped away, but he didn't follow. The rest of the group was standing there, a bit astonished. Normally, Jean wouldn't of hesitated to say something snide back, but this time, he had shut up.

"I'm Marco, Marco Bodt." Marco smiled, the freckled skin around his brown eyes crinkling a bit as he grinned. He offered his hand, and Kiernan shook it firmly. "I'm sorry about Jean; something about Eren just makes him mad."

"I could see that-" Kiernan flicked her hair out of her eyes as she turned to the clock as her stomach growled. "It's dinner time. Where's the mess hall?"

A few of the group laughed. Reiner had the nerve to throw his arm around her shoulders, holding her firm under his arm so that she couldn't really wriggle out of the situation or kick him hard enough to make him let go without possibly injuring herself. The look on her face must of been begging for help at that point, because Marco silently laughed and mouthed, _I'm sorry_, as they marched towards the small, rather poorly lit cafeteria.

As they got their trays and were moving towards the exit, Marco slid in next to Kiernan, smiling a bit. "Looks like Reiner's into you," Marco commented cheekily as they exited the line. Jean was still no where to be found as they sat down at one huge table that Kiernan assumed no-one sat at because it had been claimed by this group previously. That blonde, Annie, had joined them again, sitting in between Bertolt and Reiner, eating quietly. Buzz-cut boy and that chip-chick had been introduced as Connie and Sasha; Marco had let Kiernan know that Connie and Sasha were a '_non-platonic couple that needs to kiss already._'

Kiernan enjoyed this Marco guy. He had an infectious smile that seemed to break even the worst mood of anyone into a stupid grin. He reminded her of her brother, Strider, a lot. It was odd to think about, but their personalities were similar; a kind heart that was kind of like the nagging mother figure. That's most likely why he hung around Jean so much; trying to change that grumpy asshole into a non-pretentious gentleman. Apparently, it hadn't worked yet, because he was still a dick. Cute, but still a dick. She listened to the conversation, sighing answers to questions that were addressed to her. By the middle of their dinner, she had become well acquainted with all of them.

"So," Connie spoke up. "What branch are you joining after you graduate?" Kiernan froze. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked a bit bothered as she tensed up.

"The Survey Corps." She said flatly after a good pause. Connie flinched a bit. The Survey Corps is a death wish, and everyone who enlisted knew it. There was a visible amount of tension sifting through the group.

"It's a death wish," The pretty blonde girl, Krista, murmured. Ymir looked at her softly, nodding. "There's a huge chance you'll get killed on your first mission outside of the Walls, why would you join them?"

Kiernan sighed, relaxing a bit; she knew what she was doing, and what she was getting herself into. "Joining the Survey Corps is me keeping up the end of a promise I made awhile ago; my whole reason for even coming here is so that I can get the proper training I need to be successful in what I need to do."

A few disgruntled looks were exchanged before Marco spoke.

"What was this promise?" He asked quietly, before adding in an embarrassed voice, "I mean, you don't have to tell us, it's just a question."

"I told my brother I'd join him in the Corps when I was old enough. He's out there right now, and when I graduate, I'm going to join him. If he hasn't died yet." She mumbled as she took a bite of her chicken, grimacing at how dry it was.

"You have an older brother? If you don't mind, what's his name, and where is he deployed at?" Marco ventured further. Kiernan replied with the information: Strider Stoll, Captain of the third regimen. There were a few nods, then the subject changed as everyone went around telling each other where they were going to join up at.

Connie was headed, hopefully, towards the Military Police, along with Annie, Marco, Jean, Ymir and Krista. Sasha would settle for the Garrison, where the majority said that they'd be heading towards if they weren't in the top ten. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were supposedly headed off towards the Survey Corps alongside Kiernan, but she'd have to ask them later. Now, lost in thought, she furrowed her eyebrows and concentrated. She knew Levi would be at the head of the Corps, only under Erwin Smith. While you only had to be stupidly smug to join the Survey Corps, getting on those two's good side would be imperative if she was going to try and serve under her brother.

"Ah, Kiernan?" A voice shook her from her thoughts. It was Marco, mispronouncing her name in a way that most people do. "Me and Jean are headed up to the library. If you'd like, we can get you some stuff that'll help you get up to speed with what you've missed from last semester." He smiled again, motioning with his head towards Jean, who was standing with his arms crossed, looking a bit flustered.

"That'd be great." The girl replied, picking up her tray of half-eaten food and disposing of it on their way out. They headed off towards the library, which was two hours of Marco lecturing her in his sweet voice, and Jean interjecting at certain points.

"I'm sure you know how to use the 3D Maneuver Gear already, so-"

"I'm sure she doesn't. She hasn't gone to a military academy before, so we're going to have to teach her."

"Jean, I'm sure that she's had experience. A lot of private schools _do_ educate their students about the 3D Gear- so, as I was saying-"

"We'll teach you tomorrow after Heichou is done with us."

So, she had a date with two boys to learn about 3D Maneuver Gear tomorrow, on top of training and a lecture that seemed to have lasted all night.

* * *

Well?

...

I'll have the next chapter posted soon, I promise. I'm trying to decide how I want her to do with the gear, and how to work out Levi's personality, so I get it _just _right. It's kind of a struggle, because I hate being OOC. I'm so sorry for the stupid ending, but I think I was gonna bore you with Marco's endless drilling and Jean's assholish remarks.

Thanks! Favorite, Follow & Review please! :D


End file.
